Calling The Shots GrimmxSzayelxUlqui
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: They made a deal with Szayel Aporro Granz, a big mistake anyways. Yet...they still didn't see coming what he had in mind... GrimmxSzayelxUlqui M for smut SORTA-Sequal to Maybe You Want me not really, but sorta


**Calling The Shots**

_**GrimmxSzayelxUlqui **_

_**Major yaoi!! (don't like it, don't read it)**_

_**Also a sorta-sequel to the GinxAizen fic **__**Maybe You Want Me**_

_**please, do enjoy....**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Recap..._

"I can't believe this..." Grimmjow said as his jaw dropped, the screen before him showing Ichimaru-sama and Aizen-sama, very naked and very wrapped in each other.

"Well, believe it." Szayel grinned.

"Why would you put a surveilence camera in Ichimaru-sama's room?" Ulquiorra asked from beside Grimmjow, his face in it's usual morose expression.

"Just in case." Szayel brought his hand up and flicked off the monitor. "Now, about our deal."

"Oh, that is so lame!" Grimmjow demanded. "I just wanted to see if it was true."

"You still agreed." Szayel licked his lips at Grimmjow.

"Ugh." Grimmjow groaned, secretly wanting to get his hands on that pink haired man.

"What about you, Ulquiorra?" Szayel asked.

"No." Ulquiorra turned away.

Szayel was suddenly in front of him.

"We made a deal." Szayel said as he rubbed a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

Ulquiorra glanced at his shoulder and then back up at Szayel.

"No." He repeated.

"Would you like me to tell Aizen-sama how you so cleverly placed a camera in Ichimaru-sama's room and caught them together?" Szayel whispered in Ulquiorra's ear.

Ulquiorra grimaced. "But I didn't-"

"I already planted the evidence, Ulquiorra." Szayel worked his hands along Ulquiorra's chest.

"Damn." Ulquiorra swore for the first time in a long time. "Fine..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Szayel smiled brightly, happy to be victorious.

"Now, as agreed, you have to do _whatever I want._" Szayel relayed. "Without questions or hesitations. Am I right?"  
Ulquiorra crossed his arms as Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. But they both nodded.

"The first thing I want is...for you two to come back to my quarters." Szayel grinned.

Ulquiorra's emo eyes went wide. "What? We didn't agree to this-"

"You agreed to _anything_." Szayel pointed out as he grabbed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's arms and led them out of the control room towards his quarters.

"That doesn't involve sexual '_anythings'!_ " Ulquiorra argued. "Grimmjow, I know you don't want to do this!"

Grimmjow just shrugged with a smug smile. "I don't mind."

"Ulquiorra, just relax." Szayel smirked, moving his hand from Ulquiorra's forearm to twine his fingers with the 4th Espada's. "I'll make sure you enjoy it."

"I'm not _gay._ How can I enjoy it when I-am-not-gay?" Ulquiorra asked, his cool and calm demenor down the drain long ago.

"We can fix that." Szayel chuckled.

Ulquiorra was silent and brooding for the rest of the walk, sulking as Grimmjow looked around dazedly, in his own little world. Szayel pushed open the door to his quarters, pulling the two behind him.

Ulquiorra was promptly thrown on the bed as Szayel's hand let go of Grimmjow to turn around and lock the door. When he turned around, Ulquiorra was trying to stand up as Grimmjow was snickering at his desperate attempts.

Szayel grinned and walked over to Ulquiorra and pushed him back on the bed.

"The second thing..." He said as he slithered up the Espada's body. "Is..."

Szayel looked up at Ulquiorra's usually cold eyes and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"For you to enjoy this." He bit at Ulquiorra's ear lobe, satisfied by the broken sigh as Ulquiorra let his head fall back on the bed. "Grimmjow."

Grimmjow was there then, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his palms as he looked down at the two of them.

"I want you to undress him." Szayel smirked as he rolled off Ulquiorra to sit on the other side of the bed.

Grimmjow bit his lip as he looked down at Ulquiorra and his frazzled self. He leaned down and unzipped the cloth covering Ulquiorra's chest, his fingers lingering at the Hollow hole just below his collar bone. Ulquiorra shivered when Grimmjow pushed the jacket off his shoulders, but tensed again when Grimmjow's hands wandered down to the obi tying up his hakama. But before he untied that, he felt Grimmjow's hands pull his Zanpaktou away from him. Ulquiorra bit his lip when he realized _Murciélago_ was no longer with him.

Grimmjow leaned forward, his usual intimidating smile in place as he kissed Ulquiorra's jaw lightly, making his eyes nearly roll into the back of his head. Then his fingers quickly untied the obi jerking it away before pulling Ulquiorra's hakama off in one quick movement.

Ulquiorra gasped as he was suddenly all-too exposed. He gulped when Grimmjow's hand worked it's way up his thigh.

And then Grimmjow leaned back, leaving Ulquiorra laying there, naked and stunned. He smiled before looking up at Szayel, who was currently deep in thought.

But before Ulquiorra knew it, his hands were tied behind his back with his own obi. He was leaning up against the bed post as Szayel and Grimmjow looked at him. Grimmjow was still standing, but Szayel was on his knees on the bed looking like a pink-haired sex god.

"Now..." Szayel smiled. "I want you to watch..."

He looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow. "Come here."

Grimmjow nearly crawled across the bed to Szayel before the pink haired man pulled him into a kiss. Ulquiorra honestly felt like he wanted to close his eyes as Szayel's hands wandered over Grimmjow, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't be _liking_ this, could he?

He swallowed hard when Szayel's lips wandered down to Grimmjow's throat and then he seemed to whisper something in the teal haired Arrancar's ear.

Grimmjow chuckled as Szayel pushed his jacket off his shoulders as Grimmjow unzipped Szayel's. When they were both bare chested and pressed against each other, Grimmjow went from sucking Szayel's neck as he pulled back. Szayel looked at him with hungry eyes when Grimmjow removed his glasses. Szayel took them from his hand and threw them to the side before he pulled Grimmjow into another kiss.

Ulquiorra felt himself getting hard as he watched the two of them, leaning back against the bed post and breathing heavily. He tried to struggle out of the obi but it was hopeless. He bit his lip again, hard, when he saw Grimmjow's hakama fall only seconds before Szayel's did. He found the will to close his eyes when Szayel's eyes glanced at him as Grimmjow licked at his neck.

"Ulquiorra..." Szayel worked out of Grimmjow's grip and crawled on his hands and knees towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra opened one eye and found Szayel almost on top of him, thier groins rubbing together. He couldn't hold back the moan this time.

Szayel snickered. "It seems we have the emo a little excited."

"I'm not...emo..." Ulquiorra gasped as he banged his head back against the bed post.

"Whatever you say..." Szayel reached down and grabbed Ulquiorra's erection, loving it when Ulquiorra moaned. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

Ulquiorra pursed his lips as he shook his head frantically.

"Aww..." Szayel whined. "Grimmjow, a little help?"

Grimmjow was beside him again, admiring Ulquiorra.

"I hear you're the best at this." Szayel grinned. "Am I right?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Hell yes."

Grimmjow looked up at Ulquiorra seductively as he grasped the Espada's erection in his hands.

"What are you-" Ulquiorra began, but was cut off by his own moan when Grimmjow took his length into his mouth.

He felt blinded as Grimmjow licked and sucked on all the right places, and it didn't help that Szayel was kissing him _everywhere._ He was beyond pleasure, and he didn't care about who he was with anymore. He just selfishly wanted more and more.

He was relieved to feel the blood rush back into his hands when Szayel untied the obi around his wrists. But Szayel was surprised when Ulquiorra pulled the pink haired Arrancar to him, kissing him deeply as Grimmjow's mouth still worked on his manhood.

Szayel moaned as Ulquiorra's skillful tounge danced with his. Ulquiorra reached up and tangled his fingers in his pink hair as Szayel's hands roamed over his chest.

When Ulquiorra needed a breath, Szayel trailed kisses down his neck, his tounge tracing shapes on his skin.

Ulquiorra moved a hand from Szayel's hair to Grimmjow's. He moaned as Grimmjow took his whole length into his mouth before whimpering in a way that made Ulquiorra shiver. Pleasure ran through his veins like fire and he knew he was so close to release.

And when he did, he had to cry out. Szayel chuckled against his skin as Ulquiorra went sort of limp.

Grimmjow swallowed every last drop of the sticky liquid before licking softly at the tender skin one last time.

Szayel pushed Grimmjow back and staddled Ulquiorra before taking his mouth again. As he did this, Grimmjow's lips carressed his neck before his hands trailed over Szayel's chest and down to grab his manhood.

Szayel accidentally bit Ulquiorra's lip when he did this, but Ulquiorra just moaned and tightened his grip on Szayel's hair.

One of Grimmjow's hands left Szayel's erection to soak a few fingers with his own saliva. Szayel barely noticed until two of those fingers pressed against his entrance before going inside him. He pulled his lips from Ulquiorra's as his head dropped onto 4th Espada's shoulder.

He moaned as Ulquiorra licked softly at his earlobe, biting down softly on his pale skin.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out of Szayel and pressed the tip of his length to his entrance. Szayel braced as Grimmjow pushed into him, hating when Grimmjow stopped halfway.

He pushed himself back onto Grimmjow's erection, hard. He cried out in pain and Grimmjow's hand dropped from him.

Szayel bit his lip before letting out a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes...don't _stop_." Szayel scolded him.

Grimmjow snickered before pulling out and pushing in again. Szayel's eyes looked at Ulquiorra desperately and Ulquiorra's shocked face turned to lust again. He reached down and took over the job that Grimmjow had neglected.

Szayel bucked against Ulquiorra's hand, almost making Grimmjow completly pull out. When he realized this, he pushed back again.

Grimmjow continued his thrusts, searching and searching for that one "spot."

"Oh! Grimmjow!" Szayel moaned and he knew he had found it.

He pounded that one spot over and over again as Szayel's hands gripped Ulquiorra's shoulders desperately. His lips searched for the others and Ulquiorra obliged, pressing himself to Szayel and pumping his hand harder as his lips took the 8th Espada's. Szayel's tounge assaulted Ulquiorra's, making both of them moan.

Grimmjow placed kisses on Szayel's shoulder blade, making Szayel shiver as Grimmjow drove him towards the edge.

Szayel pulled his lips from Ulquiorra's as he leaned down and kissed Szayel's neck.

"Harder!" Szayel moaned to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's hips thrust as deep as he could go inside Szayel as the pink haired Arrancar cried out as he released, spilling white seed all over himself and Ulquiorra. All Grimmjow needed was that tightening of Szayel to feel pushed towards the edge, and he emptied himself inside him.

Grimmjow moaned as he pulled out of Szayel and collapsed beside when Szayel was draped across Ulquiorra, both of them panting hard as Ulquiorra's arm was wrapped around Szayel's waist.

Szayel giggled. "Told you I'd make you like it."

Ulquiorra looked down at him, his eyes still not calmed, but annoyed.

"Can I leave now?" He demanded.

Szayel grinned. "Why, of course not. I'm not done yet."

Ulquiorra almost groaned, but found himself laughing instead.

"So you _did_ like it." Grimmjow stated as he ran a hand through his own hair.

"Oh, I liked it." Ulquiorra said.

"Good." Szayel reached up and nibbled at his lip. "Cause that was only the beginning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starrk gulped as he glanced over at Lilynette wearily.

"_Why_ the _hell_ did you make me watch this?" Starrk demanded. "Untie me, damn it!"

"No, I'm going to make you watch it _again and again!_" Lilynette giggled.

Starrk struggled against the spiritual blocking ropes and Lilynette only laughed.

"Watch what?" Gin walked in at just the right time, his eyes widening at the frozen image on the screen. "What the...?"  
"I found this in Szayel's closet!" Lilynette laughed. "You wanna watch it? It's really good!"

"No...thank you..." Gin glanced at Starrk. "Did she force you to watch it?"

"One second I was asleep, then the next, I wake up and she's got me tied up and won't let me close my eyes!" Starrk complained.

"That is...rather interesting." Gin scratched the back of his head, his grin only wavering for a second.

"Ichimaru-sama, there's another one!" Lilynette waved another DVD in front of Gin's face. "It's of you and _Aizen-sama!!!" _

Gin got a look of pure terror on his face._ "What?" _

Lilynette giggled. "I watched it. It was good, too."

Gin snapped the DVD away from her. "You're too young to be watching these kinds of things!"

"Am not!" Lilynette pouted.

Lilynette stomped out of the room.

Gin untied Starrk and turned to stalk out of the room. He marched straight to his quarters and took the DVD in his hand, sticking it behind a book in the book case.

Well, how could he throw something as hot as _that_ away?

_**Comments:**_

_**Well, I **_**very**_** much enjoyed writing THAT!!! haha. hope you enjoy!!! :) **_

_**Owari**_


End file.
